Amnésique? Un comble!
by JutDraco
Summary: -Miss Granger, vous êtes enfin réveillée! Miss Granger... Qui est-ce? demanda Hermione Le comble de Miss JE-sais-tout? Tout oublier! -Donc toi... Tu sors avec Ron. Mais moi... J'ai quelqu'un? demanda Hermione -Oui bien sûr. Un grand blond. Drago Malefoy. !JE TIENS A PRECISER QUE CETTE FANFICTION N'EST PAS DE MOI! Elle est à Liorela sur
1. Chapter 1

En ce début de sixième année, le trio s'assit à la table des Gryffondors pour leur repas de rentrée. Malgré les événements récents, ils avaient convenu dans le train d'éviter au maximum de converser à propos de Voldemort. Au moins durant le premier trimestre.

Ils s'étaient assis depuis déjà vingt minutes, et le choixpeau avait décidé de ne pas chanter, mais de faire un long discours philosophique cette année. Il parlait de se battre, de lutter contre les mauvaises influences, et tournait sa pointe vers la table des Serpentards très régulièrement, surtout quand il s'agissait de faire les bons choix .

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

C'était le chuchotement général. Il fut arrété par McGonagall qui commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre, en lui collant un élève dessous. Au début, il continuait tranquillement, ignorant tout simplement la pauvre enfant dont il était sur la tête. Mais lorsqu'elle menaça de le changer de couleur, en rose, par exemple ? Le nom de Serpentard fut crié.

Les placements prirent fin, Dumbledore mit moins de temps à faire son discours, fatigué par le choixpeau qui l'avait endormi au bout de dix minutes.

-Bien. Nous savons tous quelle menace plane sur nous. Nous ne nous n'étendrons pas sur le sujet ce soir, mais cela ne saurait tarder. J'ai cependant des modifications dans le corps enseignants à vous notifier. Le professeur Slughorn nous rejoint en tant que maître des potions. Le professeur Rogue va quant à lui assurer la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. (je mets comme ça pour pouvoir abréger par la suite)

Un brouhaha monta dans la salle, tandis que Dumbledore rejoignait son siège et que le repas apparaissait dans les assiettes.

-Manquait plus que ça. J'allais vous souhaiter un bon appétit, mais là, il m'a coupé la faim, fit Hermione en lançant sa fourchette sur la table.

Le repas à présent terminé, les rouge et or se précipitèrent dans leur salle commune où la fête s'apprètait à battre ; tout le monde profitant de ce dernier moment avant la reprise des cours. Lavande Brown fixait sans cesse Ron, et Hermione en profitait pour s'accrocher à son bras. C'est vrai quoi, elle aimait Ron depuis longtemps, et il n'était pas question qu'une petite blondinette vienne lui couper l'herbe sous le pied du jour au lendemain.

Lavande lui envoyait des regards noirs, et formait des insultes avec ses lèvres.

Après un réveil difficile et un sacré mal aux cheveux, les gryffondors se dirigèrent dans la Grande Salle pour leur premier petit déjeuner, où leurs emplois du temps leurs seraient remis.

Non sans être déconcertés, le trio vit ce qui les attendait pour ce premier cours : DCFM.

-Super. Je vais sauter de la tour d'astronomie. Quelqu'un veut venir ? avait ironisé Ron avec dégoût.

Cela aurait pu être un cours passionnant, si Fol'Oeil était resté. Mais non, il avait fallu que cette année, ce soit Rogue. Il avait fallu que cette année, le premier cours qu'ils auraient soit le pire.

Bon, puisque dans la vie on ne choisissait ni sa famille, ni ses profs ni ses collègues, il fallait bien un jour se les coltiner. Traînant les pieds et tirant des têtes de six pieds de long, les gryffondors se rendirent dans la salle indiquée, ne se bousculant pas pour rentrer.

A l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas de table, pas de chaises. Tout, c'est-à-dire le bureau et l'armoire, étaient poussés sur les côtés.

-Bonjour à tous, commença leur nouveau professeur. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir tout ce qui se trame dehors, à moins d'avoir le quotient intellectuel d'un rat. Rat sourd, pour être aussi ignorant. Soit, je ne suis pas là pour discuter. Par groupes de deux, on s'attaque, on se défend, premier blessé range la salle à la fin du cours. Allez-y.

Les élèves d'abord dubitatifs se regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Décidément, l'arrivée de la guerre leur retournait le cerveau à tous ! D'abord le choixpeau, maintenant lui. Certes il n'avait pas toujours été le professeur préféré des jeunes gens. Rarement d'ailleurs. Mais tous les élèves sans exception s'accordaient sur un point : dans la lucidité, aucun ne l'égalait, en dehors de Dumbledore peut-être.

Ils se décidèrent enfin, et très rapidement, plusieurs petits groupes se formèrent et se répartirent dans la salle, dans un silence modéré. Harry et Ron, sans même réfléchir se mirent ensemble, laissant Hermione seule. Rogue passait entre les groupes et en modifiait certains. Mettre les bons avec les bons et les mauvais avec les mauvais ne servait à rien : il fallait que tout le monde progresse. Avec un sourire presque sadiquement joyeux, il s'arrêta à la hauteur de la rouge et or.

-Miss Granger, Seule, hein ? Il me semble apercevoir Mr Finnegan seul, près de l'armoire là-bas, dit Rogue de sa voix grave.

Elle se dirigea donc à contrecoeur vers Seamus qui avait l'air encore moins vigilant que d'habitude, à regarder de cette manière le lac derrière la fenêtre. Il était déjà assez dangereux quand il était concentré, mais là Hermione avait un peu peur, il fallait l'avouer.

-La faute à pas-de-chance, lui chuchota Ron.

Le jeune rouquin lui avait murmuré ces mots ironiquement, tirant un sourire à Harry. Elle se rapprocha imperceptiblement de lui en lui jetant un regard noir. Au moment où elle passa à côté de lui, elle balança son bras avec forces vers les côtes de Ron qui n'esquiva le coup que de justesse.

-Salut, Seamus.

-Ça va Hermione ?

-Pour le moment et toi ?

-Un peu dans les vaps encore

-Je vois, dit Hermione en haussant les sourcils.

Ce tout premier cours commençait bien mal. Déjà avec Rogue, en plus en binôme avec Seamus. Le cauchemar d'Hermione. Il était gentil, hein, ne nous trompons pas. Mais pas très doué. Il fallait faire progresser tout le monde d'accord, mais Hermione ne connaissait pas foule solutions pour se soustraire à une explosion, la spécialité de son binôme.

Le cours du jour portait sur la stupéfixion. Hermione réussit au bout d'une demi-heure à lancer le sort sans le prononcer, grâce aux entraînements de l'AD de l'an passé. Entraînements qui visiblement n'avaient pas captivés Seamus, à en juger par ses capacités d'attaquant.

Rogue passa près d'eux et s'amusa du spectacle qu'ils offraient.

-Corsons un peu les choses, vous voulez ?

-Ça ne peut pas être pire. marmonna Hermione.

-Eh bien Miss Granger, vous n'avez désormais plus l'autorisation de vous protéger à l'aide de sorts à partir de maintenant.

-Mais ?! Comment je vais faire ?! Ce n'est pas...

-Vous bougerez. Comme ça une autre partie du corps que le cerveau travaillera chez la Miss-je-sais-tout que vous êtes.

C'est un peu contraire au règlement, mais d'un côté, ça animera la séance, songea Hermione.

Même comme ça, le brune venait d'esquiver cinq ou six tentatives de Finnegan, qui fatiguait plus qu'elle alors qu'elle courait. C'est pas possible, pensait-elle.

-Aller, on fait une pause, abdiqua Hermione. Quand on reprend, je veux que tu m'atteigne au moins une fois.

Ce serait déjà pas mal, pensa-t-elle, moqueuse.

Elle se retourna et se prit d'admiration pour la vue de deux oiseaux virevoltlant au dessus du lac au travers de la fenêtre. Seamus qui, quant à lui, reprenait son souffle en s'appuyant sur ses genoux, se redressa et interpella Hermione qui ne l'entendit pas. Il la prévint de se tenir prête à se défendre, ce qu'elle n'entendit pas, trop absorbée par la scène devant elle. Elle n'avait rien de passionnant, mais deux petites choses aussi fragiles se balader ainsi. Elle aurait voulu faire pareil, sans guerre, sans haine, sans préparation aux DCFM.

Finnegan bien décidé à reprendre, lança son sort. Ce dernier n'atteignit même pas Hermione, mais l'armoire à côté d'elle.

Armoire qui tomba droit sur Hermione. Cette dernière eut à peine le temps de la voir s'écraser sur elle et de penser une injure qu'elle sombrait déjà dans l'inconscience.

Rogue ne l'avait pas vu, ainsi que personne dans la salle, sauf Finnegan, qui n'aurait rien pu faire à part empirer la situation.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux sur une pièce richement éclairée par la fenêtre qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Elle observa la salle de long en large, faible, mais pu en conclure qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre par sa couleur d'un bleu ciel neutre, par le vase qui trônait sur le chevet à côté de son lit. Son lit ? Les draps, d'un blanc cassé, ne lui revenaient pas. Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, ce qui la tira de ses pensées. Un bonne femme bien en chair dont la chevelure blonde vénitien était relevée en un chignon strict s'approcha d'elle, visiblement heureuse.

-Miss Granger, vous êtes enfin réveillée ! Vous nous avez fait une sacrée peur vous savez !

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais seul un son éraillé sortit.

-Miss Granger, qui c'est?


	2. Chapter 2

Quoi ?

- _Miss Granger ?_ _-Oh, par Merlin; Patientez s'il vous plaît, je reviens vite._

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de protester que la femme était déjà repartie.

Mais elle ne tarda pas à revenir, accompagnée d'un grand homme atteint de calvitie sévère dans une grande blouse blanche.

- _Bonjour, mademoiselle. Je suis le Docteur O'Dell, vous êtes à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste_.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il continua.

- _Savez-vous ce qu'est un hôpital ?_ _-Oui; Mais, Qu'est ce que j'y fais ? Et pourquoi cette femme m'appelle... Comment je m'appelle ??_

Le comble de Miss-je sais-tout ? Tout oublier.

Elle paniqua, et il y avait de quoi. Elle ne savait pas qui elle était, n'avait aucun passé connu et pas d'avenir envisagé dans sa mémoire. Quel cauchemard!

- _Vous vous appelez Hermione Granger, êtes âgée de seize ans, et êtes scolarisée à Poudlard. Ce nom vous rappelle-t-il quelque chose ?_

Elle tressaillit en entendant le nom.

- _Écoutez, je viens d'avoir un flash, mais franchement, vous allez rire ! elle se mit elle-même à rire._ _-Je vous écoute._ _-On y faisait De la magie! Débile, hein ? Oh non, m'envoyez pas en psychiatrie s'iiiil vouuuus plaiiiiit je n'y ai pas ma plaaaace !!!_

Elle se mit à sangloter. Le médecin la rassura, elle n'irait pas, mais il fallait qu'elle se repose, dans quelques heures, quelqu'un viendrait la voir pour tenter d'éclaircir ce qui s'était assombri dans sa mémoire.

*

- _Hermione ? Hermione Granger ?_ _-Oui ? l'interpellée ouvrit les yeux, encore sous le choc d'un tel nom._ _-Ne t'approches plus de Ron._

C'était une jeune fille un peu enrobée avec de longs cheveux blonds et frisés, qui s'était penchée sur elle. Pas vraiment belle, la jeunette.

- _Qui est Ron ?_ _-Oh, je vois ! Tu fais celle qui oublie tout ! A moins que..._

Elle fit le tour de lit pour prendre une liasse de feuille sur la table du fond. Miss H. J. Granger, Diagnostic

- _Oh, mais que c'est intéressant !! dit-elle en revenant vers Hermione en souriant. Eh bien Ronald Weasley est mon petit ami. Tu as essayé de sortir avec, mais il ne t'aime pas, c'est compris ?_

Hermione acquiessait, sans comprendre. Elle avait juste retenu qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'approche de Ronald Weasley. Elle était trop heureuse de rencontrer quelqu'un qui la connaissait pour protester de toute manière.

 _-Ah, et si un certain Harry Potter essaie de te convaincre que tu aimais Ron, c'est faux. C'est un sacré menteur ce Potter, mais si tu es très amie avec lui._

Bon, au moins elle avait un ami, c'était bon signe.

Lavande, qui embobinait Hermione depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes, trouvait que ce n'était pas assez. Mais que rajouter ?

- _Donc toi tu sors avec Ron. Moi, j'ai quelqu'un ?_

Comment tendre le bâton pour se faire battre mieux que ça ?

- _Oh! Oui! Drago Malefoy. Mais vous ne sortez pas officiellement ensemble. Tu lui envoies des lettres anonymes depuis quelques temps. C'est un grand blond, aux yeux gris, à Serpentard._ _-Drago?_ _-Bon, je dois y aller. On se verra à Poudlard !_

Un ami, quelq'un qu'elle aimait. Cela faisait beaucoup au bout de vingt minutes de réveil !


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione avait passé trois jours de plus à Ste Mangouste, mais rien ne lui était revenu ; rien depuis son entrée à Poudlard.

Mais il était logique qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien, son cerveau était concentré sur ce qu'elle ne savait pas un mensonge de Lavande, et l'empêchait de progresser.

Les médecins avaient donc décidé de la renvoyer en cours, voir si une thérapie de mise en terrain suffirait ou s'il lui faudrait un stage intensif de legilimencie.

Ils eurent vraiment peur pour son cas quand Dumbledore vint la voir. Il était entré discrètement dans sa chambre accompagné du Pr McGonagall. Elle les avait entendus, et elle éclata de rire en les voyant :

- _Je crois que mes calmants sont trop forts, je vois Panoramix et Bonnemine_ !

Quel ne fut pas son embarras quand ils lui apprirent qu'ils étaient son directeur d'école et sa directrice de maison !

*

Il était environ midi, c'est-à-dire pile l'heure du déjeuner, quand elle entra dans la grande salle. D'un coup, huit rangées de tête, dispersées sur quatre tables, tournèrent la tête vers elle.

Elle regardait partout, et on lui faisait des signes de la main aux trois coins de la salle (le côté vert et argent râlait). Elle entendit soudainement des bruits de pas, en fait, c'était une petite rouquine qui courait sur elle. Hermione ne la connaissant pas, elle eut juste le temps de tendre ses bras devant elle, que la jeune fille se prit de plein fouet. Elle retomba sur les fesses aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée sur Hermione.

- _Tu te fous de moi Hermione ?_ _-Oh! On se connaît ? rougit-elle._ _-Un peu ouais ! Nan mais ça va pas ?! Tu veux qu'il m'arrive le même sort que toi ou quoi ?! Et puis t'étais où ?_

Ginny n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le stop net d'Hermione. Elle lui avait lancé un regard des plus noirs, mais aussi bien ahuri.

- _Écoute, emmène moi là où je mange habituellement, et je vous raconterais._ _-Oh, sait que c'est Seamus qui a fait ça, t'inquiète pas, on lui a déjà règlé son compte._ _-Seamus? Fait quoi ? C'est qui ?_ _-C'est pas vrai? T'es pas drôle aujourd'hui tu sais ? Aller, viens t'assoir, on doit parler_.

Ginny la prit par le bras et l'emmena s'assoir près de deux garçons, un roux et un brun, avec une sale trace en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Ginny les lui présenta, Harry Potter le brun à la cicatrice (bon ami) et Ronald Weasley son frère (faut pas s'approcher).

Quand elle eut commencé à manger, Hermione se décida à enfin leur dire (même s'ils avaient sûrement déjà deviné) qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire.

 _-Tu nous as manqué tu sais, dit Harry en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule._ _-Je ne suis pas partie si longtemps !_ _-Quand même deux mois! On est en novembre là Hermione !_ _-Quou? Quoi ? Ils ne m'ont pas précisé ça à Ste Mangouste !_

Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle dormait! La faute à une armoire à priori.


End file.
